1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to the field of digital data communication, more particularly to the field of using extranets to access data in connection with digital data communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
The proliferation of computers in the workplace has led to the development of several distinct types of networks. The Internet, perhaps the most widely familiar of these, allows public access to a tremendous amount of information scattered around the world. Intranets, on the other hand, are networks whose access is generally limited to on-site users at a business or other institution, although dial-up access is often available. Intranets may be used for storing data and files, for interoffice electronic communications, and for other support functions. Access may be limited to the employees of the business or institution. Virtual private networks, or VPNs, have evolved as a means of allowing employees to access their intranet from remote locations, via an interne connection, for example.
None of these methods adequately addresses the need for a company to allow other businesses to access and interact with the company's data under certain constraints. The Internet, for example, permits access by the public, and therefore poses security risks for sensitive information. Although intranets are more secure, having access limited to designated users only, an intranet often contains information to be held private by one business; currently, restricting access to various portions of an intranet to particular users can become unwieldy, often resulting in a multitude of passwords, each being used to obtain access a different area of an intranet. Conventional VPNs, which simply offer remote access to an intranet, do not adequately address this issue in all instances where this feature might be desirable.
To meet these needs, extranets have been developed. An extranet is a private network that uses the Internet protocols and the public telecommunication system to securely share part of a business's information or operations with suppliers, vendors, partners, customers, or other businesses. An extranet can be viewed as part of a company's intranet that is extended to users outside the company. However, existing extranet technologies suffer from a number of deficiencies. For example, as described for intranets above, it may be difficult or cumbersome to reserve access to portions of an intranet to a subset of users. Furthermore, security provisions, such as user identification systems and document certification and verification techniques, have not fully been implemented in a manner that meets the needs of all potential extranet users. Thus, existing extranets may not provide the layered, secure functionality required by modern businesses.